La cruda verdad
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Natasha sabía que el encuentro con Bruce fue incómodo no por la ausencia de dos años, sino porque había algo raro en él /SPOILER Y TEORÍA DE INFNITY WAR.


**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER DE "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR" Y TEORIA DE LA MISMA.**

* * *

Natasha fue formada para ser una asesina a sangre fría. Una _femme fatale_ que no dudara en disparar del gatillo, degollsr sin dejar marca y deshacer de un cadaver, todo para que _La Habitación Roja_ saliera ganando. Esas habilidades fueron útiles para SHIELD cuando fue reclutada. Con ella, además de su amaestramiento de asesino, venía el de una mujer perpicaz, astuta, seductora, capaz de solo enarcar una ceja de manera sensual acompañada de su sonrisa, y la información salía. Conocía lo suficiente de sus objetivos, aprendía sus pasos, manías, para poder dar con el punto de presión.

Eso ocurrió con Bruce Banner.

Un cientifico que buscaba alejarse del caos, siempre bajo el ojo de la organización. Al ir por él, su encanto seductor fue lo primero que golpeo al aislado hombre. Sin embargo, se ganó su confianza luego de la batalla en Nueva York, al igual que él se ganó la suya.

Solo habían dos personas atentas al doctor: Tony Stark, su renombrado 'hermano de ciencias' y ella (y JARVIS cuando existía). El genio y ella pasaban tiempo con el hombre. Sin embargo, cuando Bruce una vez le sugirió que quería buscar una forma de controlar a Hulk o destransformarse, Natasha tuvo mayor participación.

Primero intentaron con Tony hablándole de algo que solo Banner entendería. Recibió un puñetazo (suerte que llevaba su armadura); Steve intento hablarle civilizadamente. El escudo lo protegió del manotazo. Thor no estaba, pero no se imaginaban ningún cambio de sí estarlo. Clint solo soltó unas cuantas bromas, que lo cobró un par de costillas rotas.

La vez que Romanoff tuvo que hacerlo, se planteó en lo que Banner le habló sobre como era estar en Hulk: dormido dentro de una enorme masa verde; así nació la solución de la pelirroja: _dormir a Hulk._

De esa manera nació el arrullo, que solo funcionaba con Natasha, con su voz en un tono suave, cuidadoso, sin embargo, ausente de desconfianza. Cuando el _otro sujeto_ notó que ella no le temía, se dejo hacer; el arrullo _durmió_ a Hulk y Bruce despertaba.

Ella aprendió que mientras uno de ellos estaba despierto y con el control, el otro se sumergía en un sueño. Natasha lograba controlarlos a ambos.

Se pusó a discutir con Bruce (ella no podía recordar cuando solo lo llamaba _Bruce_ ) sobre el funcionamiento de el arrullo. Fueron tantas veces hablando con un hombre que no quería el control sobre otros, ni estar por encima, ni mostrar poder...sino ser tan corriente y común como era, y poder ayudar a otros. Un hombre que no era de usar musculos o defenderse, sino proteger a otros de si mismo con inteligencia. Alguien humilde, diferente de todos sus compañeros.

Ni la _Habitación Roja_ ni SHIELD la prepararon para enamorarse de un hombre pacífico como Bruce Banner.

Ni para el dolor de no saber en donde estaba, después de los sucesos de Sokovia. Fury le sseguraba que la buscaría, pero reemplazo esa idea optimista; el cientifico haría lo que fuera para no ser encontrado. Inclusive de ella.

* * *

Asumió que los Vengadores no volverían a ser los mismos luego de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Lo hizo cuando ella decidió ayudar a Steve y Barnes. También cuando ella se alejó de Tony, y formo parte del pequeño grupo que formaron Steve, Sam y Wanda. Asumió que Clint estaría bien, aun bajo el arresto domiciliario (al menos estaría con su familia). Lo volvió a hacer al despedirse de su cabellera rojiza y volver a las andadas secretas con un tono platinado.

Tantas cosas que asimiló en segundos, no se comparaban con ver a Bruce de nuevo.

Sam tenía razón, era incomodo.

Pero su instinto le decía que no era por volverse a ver. Sino que era por Bruce. Algo raro en él. Sentía que había una pieza de esa situación que le faltaba para tener la respuesta.

Buscaría la respuesta luego de que el enfrentamiento se viera resuelto.

Tenía la misma seguridad de que lograrían vencer a ese enemigo de la misma manera que hicieron con Loki y Ultron. La tenía porque fueron héroes antes de ser proscritos, y siempre ganaron al defender a la humanidad.

* * *

La realidad la golpeó, mientras veía a sus compañeros volverse cenizas. Esa misma de que _no siempre el 'bien' triunfa._ Hace mucho que esa verdad la dejó en el olvidó, y regresaba para amargar su vida.

Visión.

Wanda.

Sam.

Bucky.

T'challa.

El pequeño tronco.

Soldados wakandianos.

Miembros de la Dora Milaje.

Todos muertos.

Pudo ver que los que continuaban con vida entraban en shock, lloraban o entraban en negación. Ella veía más allá del dolor.

Steve perdió a Bucky. Visión (si es que podían hacer algo por él) a Wanda. Rodhey a Sam. Okoye a T'challa. El mapache parlante al tronco; ellos perdían a seres que los dejaban desorientados por sus perdidas.

...¿y ella?

Al tratar de comunicarse con Clint, descubrió que, él seguía vivo. Tristemente, solo el arquero y Nathaniel salieron ilesos. Y en su pecho sintió un peso enorme, mientras se escuchaban los sollozos del niño llamando por su mami y hermanos.

Si no era su mejor amigo, debía ser...pero él seguía ahí.

Las alarmas se dispararon ante la revelación.

* * *

Su encuentro con Bruce fue incómodo no por la ausencia de dos años, ni por las difíciles circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Era por Bruce. Absolutamente.

Esa idea tenía en mente al caminar a donde el cientifico descansaba. Era una habitación del castillo de Wakanda asignada, mientras se preparaban para buscar a algunos de sus aliados sobrevivientes.

Golpeó la puerta. Tardó unos segundos en ser abierta por el hombre medio canoso.

-Hola Nat-saludó.

-Hola-respondió escuetamente-¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh...creo que...-no lo dejó responder, empujándolo adentro y cerrando de un portazo-igual entraste.

-Disculpa-dice con una fingida sonrisa.

-N-No te disculpes.

-No es por eso-dice borrando cualquier esbozo de falsa alegría-Me disculpó por arruinar tu engaño.

-¿Perdón?-Fingía demencia. Se veía desesperado usando ese recurso.

-Todos perdieron a alguien-empieza-Todos..excepto yo-dice-Solo han habido algunas personas que en verdad me han importado, y es curioso que ninguno de ellos fuera afectado-entrecerró los ojos-¿No es muy raro?-empezó a caminar en dirección al hombre. Éste caminaba hacia atrás por cada paso dado hacia él.

-Destino-dice nervioso como solo Bruce es.

 _Pero él..._

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?-sisea ella-¿"destino"? ¿y desde cuando te dejas llevar por algo que se lreaciona con el azar y no las variables? ¿Por qué **esa** respuesta?

 _...no es..._

El otro murmuraba cosas imcomprensibles. Su paciencia se acababa, impulsaba por el dolor de descubrir la verdad. Rápidamente tomó uno de los brazos de Banner e hizo una llave que lo dejo inmovilizado y acorralado contra su cuerpo.

-Dime por qué y te suelto-amenaza.

Escucha el sonido de los dientes rechinar por el dolor, nada comparado con el que sentía ella. El hombre tomó uns bocanada de aire y una luz encegueció a la ex-espía.

... _Bruce._

Ya no estaba acorralando al cientifico, sino a una persona de cabellera negra larga, piel palida y ojos verdes.

-Tú no eres Bruce-dijo y lo soltó.

Loki soltó un jadeo al verse liberado de la presión de la antigua asesina rusa. Al voltearse a mirarla, vio los ojos de alguien que buscaba más respuestas, dolida y con ganas de descargar esa furia. El pelinegro decidió responder esas dudas para no recibir esa furia.

-¿Donde esta Bruce?

-...-trago duro antes de decirle algo que no le gustaría a Romanoff-Cuando Thanos invadió la nave donde sacamos a los asgardianos, Thor pidió a una aliada nuestra, Valkiria, que sacara a la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes por las cápsulas de escape. Banner, transformado en Hulk, iba a pelear contra Thanos...pero al último segundo, le dije que debía irse y proteger a los asgardianos.

-¿Tú?-inquirió.

-Sí, yo-rie sin gracia-Él buscaba pelea, pero la Valkiria logró convencerlo...más bien lo noqueó. Thor insistía desde lejos por su ayuda, así que tome su lugar, forme una ilusión muy real de mi mísmo que entregaría el Tesseracto por la vida de Thor. Mi fuerza en la forma de Hulk no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, y Heimdall me envió para transmitir el mensaje. Mi magia no es tan poderosa como para regresar al Hulk, y por ello no salió. Solo pude mantener mi imagen de Bruce Banner-termina de explicar.

Un silencio llena la habitación, con la mirada de pena del dios y una afilada de la rusa.

-Eso significa...que en algún lado-empieza ella-en un rincón de la galaxia, él...-se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que emana sangre.

-...Espero que no-dice con sinceridad.

-Me llenaste de esperanzas-continua la mujer-...creí que lo encontre y tú-

-No eres la única persona en que sus esperanzas fueron pisoteadas-dice levantando la voz. La pena reemplaza la frustración-ya lo dijiste. Todos perdieron a sus mitades, seres que amaban...-apretó los puños y soltó un suspiro-¿Por qué no desaparecí entonces?

Natasha comprendió a que se refería: tanto Thor como Loki seguían AMBOS vivos. No era solo Thor, ni solo Loki. Los dos. Y para el pelinegro, fue un golpe de una realidad que se repetía por años y aceptaba a medias; que él y Thor no estaban destinados.

La verdad cayó sobre los dos. Natasha, presentía que en alguna tierra o planeta lejano, Bruce Banner desapareció convertido en cenizas en lugar de ella, frente a los ojos de una guerrera morena, desconcertada. Por otro lado, Loki descubrió que Thor jamás fue su mitad, y no sabrá que la suya desapareció en Titán, creyendo que entregando la gema del tiempo era la única manera.

Esa era su cruda verdad. Y tendrían que vivir con ello.

* * *

 **Leí la teoría de que Loki reemplazó a Bruce Banner y que volvió a fingir su muerte. No explicaba en la teoría donde estaba Bruce.**

 **Es un NatBruce (no sé si así se llama la ship) en su mayoría, e intente escribir algo del thorki y termino siendo una insinuación StrangeFrost. No se como paso, en serio.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


End file.
